


寂静之声

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen





	寂静之声

“我听见地铁的轰鸣。”提诺说。

提诺其实是听不见的，他收拾行李时，慌乱中并没有带上自己的助听器。他们用可怜的生活费买了最便宜的汽车票，一齐从大学逃进城市的迷宫中。

贝瓦尔德指指信号牌，地铁的确马上就要到站。但现在的时间晚得超出了他们的预期。

“差一刻六点，等我们到了之后博物馆应该已经关门了。”提诺叹口气。

“我想带你去一个地方。”贝瓦尔德摸出口袋里的圆珠笔，在手心里写道。

提诺笑了，做了一个“请带路”的手势。

他们从地铁口走出来的时候，头顶的天空中漂浮着絮状的云。这是斯德哥尔摩最寻常不过的一个秋天，游客已经不知所踪，行人也开始穿上大衣，试图和他人保持距离。最后一点夏天的影子可能也只有水边冰淇淋摊位上飘动的旗帜，因无人照管而伤痕累累。不到下午六点，街上的汽车就已经打开了大灯，下班的车流从城市的中心开始流向四郊。

“观景台？”提诺立刻发现了那栋不寻常的建筑，钢结构的走廊悬浮在空中，穿过大楼。尽头只有一座井架支撑着整个结构：“我从来不知道这里可以上去。”

贝瓦尔德有些得意，他挥挥手，示意提诺跟上。

他们爬上层叠的楼梯，一个工作人员似乎是要锁上闸门，他们连忙三步两步跑过闸门，“我们等会儿从其他出口出去！”贝瓦尔德对工作人员喊道，而提诺只是使劲攀爬。等两人终于抵达平台之上时，他们都微微地喘着气。

提诺立刻跑到平台的最前方，而贝瓦尔德则在来回漫步，他忽然看见一个顶层饭店的工作人员几次询问提诺是否需要在餐馆订位，而提诺却毫不为之动容。

“抱歉他听不到声音。”贝瓦尔德局促不安地，试图向侍者解释。提诺也抱歉地笑笑，指指自己的耳朵向侍者示意。

侍者离开了，他们并排站在一起，提诺伸出手来触摸带着水汽的晚风：

“我能听见这些声音，河流的脉搏，听见城市记忆本身在啸叫，显示自己的存在。我听见火车经过桥梁，风穿过楼与楼之间的夹缝，波浪撞击船体之后破碎，河流的蒸汽升腾上天空，发出细密琐碎的声响。”

他转过头来看贝瓦尔德：

“别伤心，我有另一种听觉，你看，其实我能听见一切。”

贝瓦尔德点了点头，犹豫了一下，尝试着想去握住提诺的手，他的心脏剧烈地跳动，手心满是汗水，浸花了皮肤上的笔迹。

“我听见……”提诺的声音犹豫了一下，愈发微不可闻，“不，这种震颤不是因为风……”

提诺回握住贝瓦尔德的手，却别过头去，他的身体也因剧烈的心跳而震颤。贝瓦尔德的心中涌起一阵窒息般的感动。他感觉到自己的脸正在升温，呼出来的水汽在眼镜上凝结，模糊了视线。这是一座奇迹之城，他想，至少对他来说是这样。既然斯德哥尔摩为所有人提供了栖身之所，那它一定容得下他心中对提诺满溢的感情。他和提诺站在观景台上等待着，直到又一阵风刮来，带走他眼镜上的水汽。他终于能看见斯德哥尔摩老城附近灯火通明，而提诺淡色的眼中映出了星星点点的光辉。暮色将他们吞噬，而两人甚至不敢互相看着对方，只好一同注视一颗银星从天幕中缓缓现身，静静地悬在教堂的铜顶之上。


End file.
